


It's a deal

by Uncollecther (AlltheB7)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Kale Smoothie, Kara tries pouting to get out of the bet, Kind of fluffy, Lena is thirsty, Pining, Supercorp endgame, Sweaty fluff?, it might work, kara is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/Uncollecther
Summary: Under the premise that she hates sweating, Lena has been avoiding dancing with Kara. Until Kara makes her a deal she can't refuse.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 363





	It's a deal

Lena Luthor hates sweating. The way the moisture pricks just under the surface, drawing out byproducts of physical exertion that wetly cling to fabric on her skin or hair or face. It is gross, she says.

It's undignified, she remarks to Winn or Kara or any person who pulls her into conversations about exercise and health. This time, she's refusing to dance because the floor is packed and the bar is already warm. Looking over the table, she sees Alex's eyes and shifts in her high top chair. [Alex knows.]

And the dark-eyed woman smirks before pulling on her beer and turning back to James and Winn while Kara tries to get Lena to dance. Lena knows what Alex is thinking because this is not the first time this kind of situation has happened. And it's unlikely the last.

Swallowing, Lena turns back to Kara "I will dance with you if you have one of my smoothies with me at lunch tomorrow." She throws the gambit because she knows Kara won't touch green things. She has adopted this technique from watching Kara and Alex. Quid pro quo exchanges are part and parcel of the emotional support of the Danvers sisters. The "I will do this thing because I love you and want to see you happy" arrangement comes with the side benefit of sometimes pulling one over on the other person. It's a friendly—occasionally sadistic—trade. They don't always play fair and it honestly makes things rather interesting, and -- dare she say -- fun. Lena loves this constant. It's easy to trust.

Kara scrunches up her face, looks to Alex who raises her eyebrows, and then Kara predictably says "Deal. One smoothie for you dancing with me for at least 5 songs."

Lena smirks, content in her victo—wait— "What?" Lena stumbles, caught flat-footed. Her eyes round and she's looking over at Alex for confirmation.

The older sister smirks over the glass rim and takes a long swig. [Fucking sisters.]

Steeling herself, she turns back to Kara. "One song," her blood is warming, business mode activating.

Kara narrows her eyes, "Six songs." Łena's eyes round before narrowing. Kara is getting better at their negotiations and it's unsettling.

"Three, and you cannot mix anything with the smoothie. You have to experience it in its given state."

At this, Kara screws up her face and tries not to squirm in consternation. Her nostrils flare "Four, and I won't use super speed."

Lena contemplates. This is a good deal. Looking over to their friends, James and Winn are nodding in agreement.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Luthor" Alex warns with a smile.

Setting her jaw, Lena reaches out and shakes Kara's hand "Its a deal." The nervous butterflies aren't new, and Lena has become accustomed to the flitting.

"Deal."

Winn and James grin widely and Kara triumphantly preens next to Lena.

[Oh, how the mighty have fallen.] Chagrined Lena laughs at herself. Her confidence at their routine brought her to this point. It's rather Shakespearean. She has always known hubris would be her downfall.

Resigned to her fate, Lena tosses back the last of her whiskey, smoothes her hands down her shirt, and raises her chin to Kara "Don't make me regret this," she murmurs as Kara joyfully pulls her towards the dance floor.

As a last realization, Łena turns with her firmest [I will eat you alive] expression "No filming!"

James's hand shuffling in his pants pocket stops, his face entirely too innocent.

"I will fire you," Lena threatens, finger up in the air as she loses visual behind a tall flailing woman.

Two interminable songs later, Kara's hands are on Lena's waist and Lena's feet totter stiffly. Sweat is dripping down her back and she's obstinately not looking at Kara's lips. She's hot and bothered and off-beat.

"I can't believe I found the one thing you can't do!" Her alien best friend exclaims with glee. If Lena weren't melting, she'd freeze Kara's face with her eyes alone.

A few more bodies condense into the space and Lena allows Kara to lift her up and plop her down back in a more open spot. Her stomach swerves like a rollercoaster bottoming out. Fingers grasping Kara's biceps, gruffly voices "I'm done for."

Kara pouts. "You're done?"

At the pout and words, Lena realizes she said the words aloud. "I didn't mean—" she licks her lips and stops as she feels sweat drip between her shoulder blades. "This is the fourth song, right?"

Kara is leaning forward, so firm and sweet-smelling amidst the humid scents pushing around them. Alex had told her that she'd eventually cave. Looking over to the table with their friends, Lena catches Alex giving her a dorky thumbs up with her dorky big smile.

Why does she let them do these things to her?

Kara looks over her shoulder and waves to Alex who waves back. The blonde turns back around and focuses on Lena's face. The warmth of it tickles up her spine and she shivers. Kara gently twirls her about and dances against her back, rolling her back just so--fitting Lena's backside snugly to her lap.

Lena grasps at the hand holding her just below her belly and gasps as the swoop of it cascades through her center and has her biting her lip. A quiet laugh caresses her ear as Lena stumbles and more perspiration from her hairline drips down the side of her face and onto her chest. God, grant her the strength to survive this, she prays. A hand smoothes down her side and back up, then down her arm to her wrist that Kara gently raises into the air before sliding her calloused palm down Lena's arm to pit to ribs and slides just under her breast.

Clenching her thighs together, Lena closes her eyes and tries to think of calm things. Fibonacci's sequence is added until both of her wrists are up in the air and Kara nudges a nose behind her ear and Lena whimpers, mind scattered like powder to the wind. The wide palms press down until both are wrapped about her ribs, fingers toying with the fabric of Lena's shirt before slowly moving further down, an inferno trailing in their wakes.

The fingers gently press into Lena's hips and she is turned back around to face Kara, eyes guarded, lips parted. Kara's blue eyes trail up from Lena's chest to her mouth and Lena can feel the brushing sensation of Kara's body so close, but not against her own the way her blood is calling it to be. Thumbs skim over her hips and Lena's eyes drop to Kara's mouth, and she watches as the pink lips press together before stretching into a goofy smile.

Following the odd expression, she looks into Kara's face, the bass beat dropping as more people crowd the floor. Kara leans forward, ever so slightly, and murmurs, "That was four." The warm air brushes down Lena's neck and her eyes flutter closed for a second before a hand grasps at Kara's shoulder.

"Oh," she swallows. "Finally," she breathes.

* * *

She sets the green smoothie down in front of Kara with a flourish. "E Voila!" she says with a bright eyed smile, fingers splaying as she bites her lip. "No super speed." Lena points with her other hand. 

Groaning, Kara looks up from the island at Lena's kitchen and pouts.

Putting out a finger and turning her head to avoid falling victim, Lena tutts, "Nuh-uh, not allowed. You said you wouldn't use superpowers."

Pout deepening, Kara argues with round cute eyes, "I said no superspeed."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Lena tries not to let her body warm as she remembers exactly what she had to do to win this bet. The amount of close contact with Kara, the embarrassing amount of dancing—could it be called dancing?—the near kiss of when Kara pulled and she stumbled into the Kryptonian.

Eyes narrowing, Kara smiles winsomely. "How about," she trails off, "you go dancing with me again and I don't drink this?"

Snorting at the audacity, Lena's back stiffens indignantly. "No."

Kara stands up and walks around the counter, eyes watching closely as she smiles gently. "Didn't you have fun?" she asks as she steps closer.

Fingers flexing and rolling about before clenching into fists at her sides, "No," she said.

Kara dipped her head and gave her a sweet but heated look, "Not even a little?"

Clearing her throat, Lena's eyes drop away before coming back up to find Kara barely two feet away. Tilting her head towards the smoothie, Lena gestures with her chin. "You owe me a smoothie," she channels her CEO tone as she feels her nipples tighten under the sleeveless shirt. Crossing her arms over her chest, she tries to cover the reaction from Kara's scrutiny. This whole debacle is mortifying. 

Looking over her shoulder, Kara smiles again, "I can get you another smoothie," she says before stepping forward.

Instinctively, Lena steps back, but her heel slips on the smooth metal base of the stool and she stumbles. Instantly, Kara is there, one hand on her lower back, the other on her waist. The breath in Lena's lungs clutches and she freezes, one hand on Kara's forearm and the other held midair. She's off-balance, figuratively and literally, and Kara is holding her up.

Kara leans forward, slowly, eyes gentle as her hands imperceptibly draw Lena's body closer. As she's dragged forward Lena puts a hand to Kara's shoulder and her eyes, ever so skittish, fix to Kara's.

"I've wanted to kiss you since I met you," Kara whispers.

The confession plucks at Lena's resolve and she hopes beyond hope. "Oh?" Her mind is simultaneously numb and shooting off to the moon.

"Mm," Kara licks her lips and drops her gaze down to Lena's lips.

"Since you flew to me on a bus?" Lena asks, trying for relative humor and distance.

She can feel the chuckle against her own chest and Lena wonders at what temperature Kara could melt her into pure liquid. Eyes coming back to Lena's, Kara smiles and dips closer. "Mm," she responds again. Lena presses her lips together feeling the balm and wets them nervously.

She thinks she's ready when Kara stops just over her lips, a whisper between them. "Don't stop," Lena's mouth begs. She hears the words as Kara's mouth presses to hers incrementally slow and soft.

Then Kara pulls away, leaving a swaying Lena and picks up the smoothie. With a grimace, she chugs slowly, frowning until the kale and spinach yogurt fruit sludge is sufficiently gone. Setting it down, Kara wipes at her mouth and smacks her lips with a shudder. "Bleugh."

She looks back to Lena. "Now, where were we?" she murmurs. Her arm wraps about Lena’s waist once more and tugs her close. 


End file.
